Trowa Barton's Sister
by SakuraMaxwellBarton
Summary: The Gundam boys have taken a DNA test to find thier families.Only one found family. Trowa. Whose his sister?
1. Default Chapter

Trowa's Lost Life  
  
( ) thinking " " speaking  
  
Trowa's P.O.V  
  
We all stood in the dark room waiting for the results of the test we had all taken except Quatra. We had all decided to take a blood test to find if we had a family before the war and we were raised to be the Gundam Pilots we are. I heard a small beep and all at once we looked up at the black laptop on the desk.  
  
End of P.O.V  
  
Heero walked to the laptop and announced that the results for all had come through. "Wufie you information came through first."  
  
NAME: Jr. Chang,Wufie AGE: 18 HIEGHT:5'6 WIEGHT:105-130 lb. EYE COLOR: Black HAIR COLOR: Black  
  
FAMILY:  
  
Wufie Chang- Father-Killed by OZ Fai Chang-Mother-Killed by OZ Jade Chang-Sister-Killed by Oz  
  
"Dou your next." Stated Heero before he began to read of Dou Mawells files.  
  
NAME: John VanCar AGE: 18 WIEGHT: 105-130 EYE COLAR: Indigo HAIR COLAR: Brown  
  
FAMILY:  
  
Gregg VanCar- Father-Killed by Oz Kim VanCar- Mother- Killed by Oz No siblings.  
  
"Well I'm next." Heero said sounding quite scarred.  
  
NAME- Jr. Odin Lowe AGE- 18 WIEGHT- 100-130 EYE COLAR- Blue HAIR COLAR- Brown  
  
FAMILY:  
  
Odin Lowe-Father- Killed by Oz Jewl Lowe-Mother- Killed by Oz Kathrine Lowe-Sister- Killed by Oz  
  
"Trowa your last."  
  
NAME: Triton Avalon AGE- 19 WIEGHT- 100-130 EYE COLAR- Green HAIR COLAR- Brown  
  
FAMILY:  
  
Aiden Avalon- Father- Killed by Oz Natasha Avalon-Mother- Killed by disease Tory Avalon-Brother-Killed in Car accident Sakura Avalon-  
  
"Heero why don't you finish?" Ask a surprisingly frantic Trowa.  
  
Sakura Avalon-Sister- Alive- Tokyo, Japan  
  
AGE-18 WIEGHT-90-100 EYE COLAR-Green HAIR COLAR-Brown  
  
"I have a sister that's alive.."  
  
**Author notes** HI well what do you think? Well write me about it and flames are accepted. Now tell me what you think about couples. Start voting!!!! 


	2. Welcome back

Trowa Barton's Little Sister  
  
() Thinking " " Speaking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been a few days since the boy had taken their test and were now in Tokyo, Japan. Thanks to Heero and his excellent hacking skills they were able to track where Sakura Avalon lived. Slowly Quatra pulled into a driveway.  
  
"Well here we are. Lets go." He said as Heero got out of the car. They all walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As they waited for the door to be answered tension grew. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a beautiful girl that fit the description perfectly.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" She asked in the sweetest voice. "We're looking for a Sakura Avalon." Trowa said as he stepped forward. " Yes I'm she, what can I do for you?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "My name is Trowa Barton and I have reason to believe I am your brother Triton."  
  
The girl's eyes widened as she stood there silently soaking in the new. She nodded her head and asked them in. As they walked in they admirered her small house. The entrance hall was painted a light yellow, pictures hung on the walls, a small table by the door that held a small bowl for mail and keys. Down the hall was a staircase that most likely leads to the bedrooms. They followed her into a roomy living room that was a pail blue, with white carpet. There was a large couch once you entered and a TV in the far corner. Two chairs sat on either side of a large round coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Please take a seat." As she sat in one of the chairs. Trowa sat across from her in the other chair as Quatra, Wufie and Duo sat on the couch and Heero stood against a wall. "Now if you don't mind will please tell me your names?" She said nodding to Quatra. "My name is Quatra Rabbaba Winner, this is Wufie Chang, Dou Maxwell, and Heero Yui." He said indicating to each buy as he introduced them. "And I believe Trowa already told you his name." "Yes he did. Now if you please Trowa can you please tell me why you believe that you are my older brother?" "Three days ago we all took a DNA test to find our family when we got to my name it had yours as my sister. So umm.. did you have an older brother that looked like me or not?" Sakura stood and walked into the hall and up the stairs. She soon came back with two different books. She sat back down, handing one of them to Trowa.  
  
"That a photo album of me and my brother Triton together before he was taken from us." Trowa opened it to find a picture of a young boy and girl ,the boy slightly older looking, Standing with school bags in their hands, under the picture was written 'First Day of School'. He turn the page to see the same kids only slightly older then the last, he kept looking ass they slowly got older till they we're about 9 or 10. "All of them look like me and this last picture is what I looked like when I was about 10."He said as he pulled out his wallet showing her a picture of him at the age 10, Sakura looked at them both then at Trowa. "So welcome back.Triton." She slowly walked up to him and wraped her arms around his neck. "Welcome back."  
  
**Author's Notes** Well how is it? Please Review flame are accepted. So start voting on couples.  
  
Quarte/Sakura Dou/Sakura Wufie/Sakura Heero/Sakura 


	3. Chapter 3

Trowa Barton's Sister  
  
" Speaking" (Thinking)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Gundam guys and Sakura had been sitting around telling each other what had been happening in their lives.  
  
"Sakura what was our family like?" Trowa finally asked what he had wanted to know the whole night. "Well.I guess we can start with our dad." She said pulling out the old photo album again. She flipped to a picture that showed a tall man with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing glasses. He was carrying several books and papers. "That's him his name was Aiden he was an archeologist. He was a genius; we didn't get to see much of him he was always on a trip or something of the such. He was a great cook to. But about 4 years ago he was killed by Oz while on a dig. We both got his hair and I think just by how long we have been talking that you act like him to." She started to flip through more pictures a turned to a page filled with pictures of a beautiful women with dark purple blue hair and soft, glowing, and joy filled eyes. "That's our mother her name is Natasha I can't tell you much about her though." Sakura paused and stared down at the picture. "What's wrong Sakura? Why can't you tell us about our mother?" Trowa asked as he got up and took her hand in his. "Sorry its just I have a hard time talking about what happened to all of them. About mom its just. see she.died when I was .only.3 so I never got a chance to know her my self. I do know some things about her, like I know she was a model, and just by looking at her pictures I can tell how beautiful she was inside and out." She finishes finally after having Trowa wrapped his arms around her. Once again she began to look through her album again, she stopped at a picture of a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes behind him was a different man with white hair and gentle gray eyes and was wearing glasses, he had his arms wrapped around the first guys neck. "This is Tori he is 6 years older then me and 5 years older then you. He was in collage when he died Oz had raided his school. Julian, this guy," She said pointing at the guy behind him. "Would tease him by saying he had a sister complecse, because he was really protective of me. Their was this guy at school he wasn't mean or anything but he was really cold and Tori would always try and find a way to get me away from him, he use to call Li, the boy I was telling you about, the Chinese gaka, no offense Wufie." He nodded his head. "Any way that's it about our family. So tell me dear brother what have you been up to, any girlfriends or boyfriends maybe?" At her question she began laughing at Trowa's face. "I was joking about the boyfriend thing!" She turned and looked at a clock that hung on the wall. "Well it's getting late, do you all have someplace to stay, if not you all can stay here." "Well Ms. Sakura I have a house but at the time its being cleaned it hasn't been used for about 5 years now and was in need of a good cleaning.so if it was alright with you." Quatra started before he was cut off. "Quatra I would love it if you all stay here. Now do you all have things to wear if not I think I can find some things for you all."  
  
"No we all have a duffle bag out in the car Ms. Sakura."  
  
"Before you go out and get them do me a favor will you Quatra?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Stop with the Ms.. already, you're my brothers' friend and my new one so you can just call me Sakura. Alright?"  
  
"Ok M.. sorry Sakura. Well let's go get our stuff." He said as he headed to the door.  
  
____Time Jump____ 10 Minutes____  
  
Everyone had been placed in rooms and where at the time doing their own things. Dou had asked to play the play station when he saw it and was now 3 levels away from done, Heero had sat down at the table with his laptop doing who knows what, Wufie had seen the punching bag out back and had asked to use it, Quatra and Trowa had insisted that they help with dinner. So know they were all laughing around, talking, and joking while Sakura chopped veggies, Quatra was making the rice, and Trowa was starting the shrimp.  
  
"So Quatra, Trowa what do you two do, as in job wise?" Sakura asked as she reached for more carrots.  
  
"Well I manage Winner Inc. from my father."  
  
"And I work with Cathy at the circus." That made Sakura stop chopping and she stared at Trowa. "You work at the circus, what do you do?"  
  
"Well I'm a clown, why? You look shocked." Sakura looked as if she had just swallowed a fly. "Tro do you know what you wanted to be when you were a kid?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"You had always wanted to work at the circus but the only thing different is that you wanted to be and acrobat or the ring man." She paused to put the veggies into a large pot; she turned back around with a fox like expretion. "So who is Cathy?" Trowa sweat dropped. "Don't even think about it. I think of her as a sister. Nothing more nothing less." Sakura sighed. "O well." She smiled again then that means that I get to hook you up with someone!!"  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Well what do you think don't worry there will be romance but I need you all to vote.  
  
Sakura/Quatra- 0  
  
Sakura/Heero- 0  
  
Sakura/Wufie- 1  
  
Sakura/Duo- 0  
  
Thanks to Safire Ranmako  
  
ladytigera21 (Thanks for the fist vote)  
  
Ss JK  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
